dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tycio
=2006= To leave me a message, post here. Hm *looks up* Why on reading the DC database does it say 'vote now for marvel database to be featured wiki of the month'. Damn hackers! Tyciol 20:51, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :Jamie Hari owns both the DC Database Project and the Marvel Database Project. The Marvel site has a LOT more stuff on it, so he posted it for Wiki of the month. He assures me that he will be submitting the DCDP next month though. Welcome to the DCDP by the way. --Brian Kurtz ::Ah okay, that's really cool that the manager is also a fan of both as I am, and I like both companies. I think any sort of rivalry they once had has both gone wayside, they often seem to make friendly references to each other (like Marvel's fastest man and the Flash) and do cooperative crossovers, or fusions like Amalgam. Tyciol 21:30, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::Welcome aboard Tyciol! Although I am a fan of both Marvel, compared to people like Brian, I am an expert of neither! ;) Cheers! --JamieHari 22:09, 13 December 2006 (UTC) =2011= I should probably interact more. Tyc 01:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories You've added a few categories to pages that don't need it and have incorrect categories when they are listed. You should take time in your edits and check previous pages to see if you're on the right track. Asking others for help or consulting the help pages doesn't hurt either. Here's a list of things you shouldn't have done: *Added a Category:Glasses page. *Found characters with glasses to add to that page. *Added "Category:Technological Reliability" and "Category:Characters by Weakness" to the Glasses category page. *Unneeded Redirect page. *Added a picture to a disambig page to prove a point. *Created a page without a template. *Created a page for a character with only one appearance in comics, predates current continuity indicating the character does not return. *Edited an issue page to place brackets around story titles that will not have a page. *Included information outside of a template. *Included information primarily found in Trivia or Notes section outside of a template. I'll be systematically reviewing your subsequent edits from this point on as well as reviewing your previous works. Midoki24 03:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Block I'm sorry but we'll have to block you if you continue editing after I've already handled and spoke to you about your edits specifically, please take time to read your talk page (which you are notified for) before this warning is enacted. Midoki24 03:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry I didn't see the talk page msg right away, only checked after I noticed Glasses cat was deleted and had left you a message about that. Which redirect page did you think was unnecessary? Admittedly yeah I added the Alfred quote but we could replace that with Richard's middle name if that's considered a valid source? Tyc 03:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) "Rainbow Creature" and one from the Fables universe. Neither of these are needed, you haven't found the correct way to add a template to a character page? Reread what I wrote earlier about viewing previous pages and edits to see if what you're doing is right, at the moment it isn't but it's learning process. Just slow down and think before you edit. Midoki24 03:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Rainbow Creature was considered important enough to reprint in Black Casebook, which ties into the Batman RIP storyline. It was also important enough to be animated in The Brave and the Bold. This is the reason having a main page for it to direct to those sources seems important. Tyc 03:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The Black Casebook is an item of Batman's and therefore has nothing to do with a book in real life. The Batman R.I.P. storyline may have had uses for the Black Casebook book but neither of these things have anything to do with the animated version of the "Rainbow Creature" that character was a standalone character created for the show. And even if it was deemed necessary you didn't include a template. All of which is indicated on your talk page. Midoki24 03:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *The Black Casebook is both an item of Bruce Wayne's and also a real publication by DC Comics which collects old Batman stories related to RIP. See here, I'm reading it now. The character wasn't created for the show, but rather adapted from the 1960s creature from Batman Vol 1 134. I apologize for not including a template, I'm unfamiliar with how to add all template details and how to put it in properly, I was hoping someone better at it could add that later or I could do it later once I figured out all the details to do so properly. Tyc 04:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) What I meant by standalone was that the character was created for the show regardless of his influences from previous issues. Many "older" and "unused" characters appear in The Brave and the Bold show but have nothing to do with the comics. But what you did was start editing without any clear distinction of how exactly to do it, you never asked for help and ending up making a mess. If you want to add information about a Graphic Novel you have to first make sure that the information instead already on the website (such as anthologies) and then take the time to create the pages in question so you can properly input the information instead of sticking it to what you deem is close enough. :Midoki24 04:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Characters Please use the Character Template. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Images Go here to see what went wrong. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Comics and books Use the Comic template. And it should be "Batman: Fear Itself" and "Batman: Monsters", etc. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:29, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Appearances The appearances section of the issue template is a bit tricky. But simply adding... * Spirit ...doesn't quite cut it. It should look like this: '''Featured Characters:' * Supporting Characters: * * * A quick rundown: the Denny Colt gives a link to the proper page. The {{a| makes sure it is categorized in Category:Dennis Colt (Earth-Spirit)/Appearances. Not all characters need links; henchpeople and one story supporting can just be added without the [[]]. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 18:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC)